lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.10 Deswegen bin ich hier
„'He’s Our You'“ (zu deutsch etwa „''Er ist unser Du''“) ist die 10. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost und die 96. Episode der gesamten Serie. Die Episode erzählt die Geschichte von Sayids Kindheit, sowie der Zeit nach der Rückkehr von der Insel. Inhalt Tikrit, Irak thumb|left|250px|Sayid dreht dem Huhn den Kopf um. Sayids Vater zwingt Sayids Bruder ein Huhn zu töten, indem er ihm sagt, dass er kein Mann wäre, wenn er das nicht tun würde. Der Junge traut sich aber nicht, weshalb Sayid eingreift und das Huhn für seinen Bruder tötet. Als der Vater zurückkommt und sieht, dass das Huhn tot ist, gratuliert er dem älteren Bruder,welcher zugibt, dass Sayid das Huhn getötet hat. Der Vater ist glücklich und sagt, dass wenigstens einer seiner Söhne einmal ein Mann werden wird. Moskau, Russland thumb|250px|right|Sayid erschießt ein weiteres Opfer. Sayid erschießt in Moskau einen Mann namens Ivan Andropow. Kurz bevor Sayid abdrückt, bietet der Mann ihm ein Bestechungsgeld, wenn er ihn am Leben lässt, doch Sayid lässt sich nicht erweichen. Draußen trifft er sich danach mit Ben. Sayid fragt ihn, wohin er jetzt gehen solle. Ben antwortet, dass das der letzte von Widmores Leuten gewesen sei, der eine Bedrohung für Sayids Freunde auf der Insel dargestellte und, dass Sayid nun frei wäre, sein Leben zu leben. Enttäuscht fragt Sayid, warum er jetzt einfach abhaut, nachdem er die vielen Menschen für Ben getötet hat. Ben meint aber, dass Sayid diese Menschen nicht für ihn, sondern für sich selbst getötet hätte; er hat selbst nach den Namen gefragt. Ben gratuliert ihm anschließend für die erfolgreich erfüllten Aufträge und geht davon. Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic thumb|250px|left|Ben „besucht“ Sayid in Santo Domingo. Ben besucht Sayid in Santo Domingo. Sayid hilft gerade beim Aufbau einer Schule für eine Hilfsorganisation Built Our World. Ben spricht ihn an und sagt ihm, dass Locke tot sei und wahrscheinlich von einem von Widmores Leuten getötet worden sei, als Vergeltung für die von Sayid begangenen Morde. Ben erzählt, dass die Leute, die Locke gefunden haben auch ihn finden könnten, und er darum in Gefahr sei. Außerdem sagt er Sayid, dass ein Mann vor der Santa Rosa Klinik gesehen wurde, der Hurley seit Wochen zu beobachteten scheint. Er sagt Sayid, dass dieser die Fähigkeit hat, Menschen zu töten. Er meint, dass Sayid schon immer gefoltert und gemordet hat, da er ein „Killer“ sei. Sayid antwortet ihm aber, dass er Unrecht hat und er das töten nicht genießt. Ben meint, dass er sich dann wohl in ihm getäuscht hat. Los Angeles, Kalifornien thumb|250px|Sayid und Ilana „treffen“ sich in der Bar. Nachdem Ben die Oceanic 6 an den Hafen von Los Angeles geführt hat ( ), und diese nun erfahren haben, dass das Treffen nur zum Ziel hatte, sie wieder zurück auf die Insel zu bringen, geht auch Sayid wieder davon. Er geht in eine Bar, wo er mehrere Whiskys trinkt, als sich plötzlich Ilana zu ihm setzt. Sie fragt ihn, was mit jemandem los ist, der einen Drink für 120 Dollar bestellt. Sie gibt anschließen zu, dass sie nur wegen ihm ihr Essen an der Bar zu sich nimmt. Sayid meint zuerst, dass sie eine Prostituierte sei, sie sagt aber, dass sie einfach fand, dass er traurig sei, und sie traurige Männer mag. Sie fragt dann, was Sayid tut, er meint, dass er gerade einen Jobwechsel durchmacht. Sie fragt, was er zuvor gemacht hat. Sayid meint nur „Das Einzige, in dem ich jemals gut war“. Verwundert fragt Ilana, warum er dann aufgehört hat, und meint, dass sie jetzt versteht, warum er traurig ist. Sie sagt, dass man niemals aufhören soll, etwas zu tun, worin man wirklich gut ist. Sayid bezahlt ihr anschließen einen Drink. thumb|250px|left|Ilana bedroht Sayid mit einer Waffe. Kurze Zeit später sind die beiden in einem Hotelzimmer. Sie küssen sich heftig, und als Sayid Ilana gerade auf das Bett wirft und ihr die Schuhe ausziehen will, tritt sie ihm ins Gesicht, schlägt ihn nieder und richtet eine Waffe auf ihn. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Familie von Peter Avellino sie angeheuert hat, ihn zu finden und nach Guam zu bringen. Er soll dort für den Mord, den er vor einiger Zeit auf einem Golfplatz begangen hat, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. thumb|250px|Ilana will mit Sayid nach [[Guam.]] Als Sayid und Ilana am Flughafen in Los Angeles angekommen sind, entdeckt er Hurley, der scheinbar ebenfalls auf diesen flug gehen will. Sayid fragt Ilana, ob sie sich sicher ist, dass sie nach Guam fliegen. Belustigt fragt sie, wo sie denn sonst hingehen sollten. Kurz darauf entdeckt Sayid auch noch Jack, der sich mit Hurley unterhält, und Kate, die auch in dem Warteraum sitzt. Verängstigt bittet Sayid Ilana, den nächsten Flug zu nehmen, da er wenn es ums Fliegen geht sehr Abergläubisch sei. Ilana meint nur, dass sie ihm eine Hasenpfote kaufen wird, aber dass sie in dieses Flugzeug einsteigen werden. Im Flugzeug entdeckt Sayid dann auch Sun. Auch Ben kommt in letzter Minute noch in den Flieger. Während Hurley dann schreiend aufsteht und fragt, warum Ben auch mitfliegt, fragt Sayid Ilana, ob sie für Ben Linus arbeiten würde. Sie fragt wer dies sei. Sayids Antwort ist, dass er ein Lügner sei, der Menschen manipuliert, und seine eigene Tochter sterben ließ um sich selbst zu retten, ein Monster. Ilana fragt ihn dann, warum sie für einen solchen Menschen arbeiten sollte. Sayid sagt nur „Ich habe es getan“. Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|Sayid ist gefangen. Sayid sitzt im Gefängnis der DHARMA Initiative. Ben bringt ein Sandwich und ein Buch um es Sayid zu geben. Dieser legt es auf seine Pritsche, als Ben fragt, ob Richard Alpert ihn geschickt habe. Er erzählt von seinem Treffen mit Richard, als er einst in den Dschungel rannte. Richard sagte ihm dann, dass er geduldig sein solle. Falls auch Sayid seine Geduld beweist, will Ben ihm helfen. Später erscheinen Horace Goodspeed und Radzinsky in der Zelle. Sie befreien Sayid von dem Kabelbinder um seine Handgelenke. Er will wissen, warum Sayid gefesselt war, als er aufgefunden wurde. Sayid sagt kein Wort, worauf Horace ihm droht, das Ganze auf „die nächste Ebene“ zu bringen. In ihrem Haus guckt Juliet grübelnd aus dem Fenster, während allmählich das Essen verbrennt. Sawyer tritt ein, und schaltet den Herd aus. Er geht zu Juliet, und will wissen, was los ist. Sie fragt, ob das zwischen ihnen nun vorbei sei, jetzt, wo Kate und Jack zurück auf der Insel sind. Sawyer verneint, und sagt, dass dies keinen Unterschied mache. Juliet äußert außerdem ihre Sorgen, dass Sayid etwas erzählen könnte, was sie alle belastet. Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür und Horace tritt ein. Er berichtet, dass sich der Gefangene weigere, etwas zu erzählen, und er ihn deshalb zu Oldham bringen wolle. Sawyer will jedoch vorher noch mit Sayid reden. Im Gefängnis will Sawyer Sayid davon überzeugen, einen der Feinde zu spielen. Jedoch will dieser nicht, und fordert, dass Sawyer ihn einfach laufen lässt. Er verneint und sagt, dass die Leute der DHARMA Initiative ihm vertrauen würden, und er sich in den letzten drei Jahren ein gutes Leben aufgebaut habe. In der Kantine wird Kate wird von Hurley und Jack über Juliets und Sawyers Zusammenleben aufgeklärt. thumb|250px|Roger ist wütend darüber, dass Ben Sayid besucht. Roger besucht Sayid im Gefängnis der DHARMA Initiative. Er macht sich über Sayid als ''Feind'' lustig, da er sie für die „Könige des Dschungels“ hält, und sie niemals von den Idioten der DHARMA Initiative gefangen werden sollten. Plötzlich tritt Ben ein, welcher ein weiteres Sandwich für Sayid hat. Als Roger das sieht, schleudert er seinen Sohn gegen die Gitterstäbe. Ben gibt an, das Sandwich aus eigener Initiative gemacht zu haben. Sawyer gibt Sayid eine letzte Chance, ein falsches Geständnis abzugeben. Als sich dieser weigert, bringen ihn die Männer zu Oldham. Dieser flößt ihm eine Art Wahrheitsserum ein, das ihn zwingt, sein Wissen preiszugeben. Er erzählt von den Stationen der DHARMA Initiative, und auch vom Schwan, was besonders Radzinsky sehr stört. Er sagt auch, dass er genau wie „Sawyer“ − welcher auf der Insel ja nur als Jim LaFleur bekannt ist − bereits auf der Insel gewesen sei, und sie aus der Zukunft stammen würde. Oldham entschuldigt sich dafür, dem Gefangenen offenbar zu viel von den Chemikalien gegeben zu haben. Juliet zeigt Kate ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz, als die beiden auch ein wenig über Juliets Beziehung zu Sawyer redet. Plötzlich kommt dieser mit einem DHARMA-Bus angefahren, und bringt Sayid zurück. [[Bild:5x10-haus-abstimmung-radzinsky.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Per Volksentscheid wird abgestimmt, dass Sayid getötet werden soll.]] An diesem Abend stimmen einige der DHARMA Initiative Mitarbeiter darüber ab, ob man Sayid hinrichten soll oder nicht. Nach einer Stellungnahme der frischgebackenen Mutter Amy, stimmen alle dafür, Sayid hinzurichten. Sawyer versucht Sayid bei einem Fluchtversuch zu helfen, der jedoch erklärt, dass er nun endlich den Grund für seine Rückkehr zur Insel gefunden habe. Sawyer ist davon nicht überzeugt, kann jedoch nichts mehr tun. Auf dem Rückweg klopft Sawyer bei Kates Haus an, und fragt, warum sie alle zurückgekommen sind. Kate gibt an, nicht zu wissen, warum die anderen wieder hier seien. Sie wüsste nur, was sie hier wollte. In dem Moment fährt ein brennender DHARMA-Bus auf eines der Häuser zu und explodiert. Die anderen Bewohner versuchen, Sawyers Anweisungen folgezuleisten. Im allgemeinen Chaos betritt Ben das nun unbewachte Gefängnis und öffnet die Tür zu Sayids Zelle. 250px|thumb|Sayid schießt auf Ben. Auf der Flucht im Dschungel hält plötzlich ein Bus neben ihnen, und Jin steigt aus. Sayid gibt an, dass Sawyer ihn freigelassen habe. Als ein Funkspruch kommt, dass der Gefangene abgehauen sei, schlägt Sayid Jin bewusstlos. Ben kommt aus dem Dschungel auf den matschigen Weg und will weiter. Sayid sagt Ben, dass er recht gehabt habe, und er ein „Killer“ sei. Als Ben nachfragt, was Sayid meine, schießt dieser ihn zu Boden und flieht. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Im Sicherheitsbüro ist eine große Karte der Baracken zu sehen. *Als Sayid in Moskau das Gebäude verlässt, kann man im Fenster eine Siegelung erkennen: „Олдхэм Фармасьютикалс“ = „Oldham Pharmaceuticals“ * Auf der Wand in der Cafeteria hängt ein Geronimo Jackson-Poster. Es zeigt Alice im Wunderland, das weiße Kaninchen und die "Pfeife-rauchende Raupe". * A prayer flag can be seen at Oldham's camp. On such a flag, each color represents a different element (sky, air, fire, water, earth), and those colors are arranged in very specific patterns. Tibetans believe the prayers and mantras will be blown by the wind to spread the good will and compassion into all pervading space. Therefore, prayer flags are thought to bring benefit to all. * Auf der Platte auf Oldhams Grammophon ist der Markenname "Victor" zu sehen. * Auf dem Schild auf der Baustelle in Santo Domingo steht: „Otro Proyecto de 'Construyendo Nuestro Mundo' para servicio ala comunidad“ was übersetzt bedeutet: "Noch ein 'Bauen Unsere Welt' Projekt als Service für unsere Gemeinschaft". Produktion *Daniel, Desmond, Locke, und Miles tauchen in dieser Folge nicht auf. *Greg Yaitanes ist das erst mal seit dem "Special" zu sehen. *Achilles Gacis wird zwar als "Mann im Auto" genannt, kommt aber nicht vor. *Molly McGivern appears in the episode playing Rosie, but she is uncredited. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Nachdem Ben von Sayid niedergeschossen wurde, liegt er ausgestreckt am Boden. In der nächsten Szene liegt er anders. *In this episode, at the marina, Sayid says only to Ben, "If I see you again, it will be extremely unpleasant for us both. While, in "This Place Is Death", Sayid addresses both Jack and Ben by saying "If I see you, or him again, it will be extremely unpleasant for all of us." * Sayid father's accent was an Egyptian not Iraqi, which is very distinguishable. * The chicken that Sayid kills in the beginning goes from being a very fat well fed chicken to an underfed chicken when it's dead. * When we see Sayid walking towards the iron gate to meet Ben, we see a car parking on the side of the street. Regarding the type, color and license plate of that car, it's obviously the same car that Ben is waiting at. * The license plate of that car points to a nonexistent region in Russia, 158, and the numbers on the plate are flat whereas actual ones in Russia are pressed out. * There is a "СТОП" (STOP) sign done with a black text on white background on the right of the gates, which used before traffic lights above the stop-line for the red light, but there is obviously no traffic light near. * There no such view on Red Square where a car could be parked. * The food pyramid seen on the wall of the cafeteria was not created until 1992. *When Sayid looks at Hurley standing at the gate counter at the airport, the female ticketing agent is not Nalini as seen in . * "Oldham Pharmaceuticals" would be a very weird name for the pharmacy in Russia, it would rather be "Pharmaceutical Company of Oldham" with a very different Russian writing "Фармацевтическая Компания Олдхэма". * The small CCTV camera we saw in the cell holding Sayid was a modern CCD camera. The only CCD camera available in the 70s is like this. * Before Sawyer goes into Sayid's cell the first time, an Apple Lisa can be seen behind Phil. This computer would not be on the market for another 6 years. * The price of MacCutcheon whisky in the bar is not consistent with what Charles Widmore told Desmond in "Flashes Before Your Eyes." If Widmore is accurate about the price of the whisky, Sayid's glass would cost over $1000, not $120. Wiederkehrende Themen *Sayid lügt weiter darüber, wer er ist, wo er herkommt und wie er in die Baracken gekommen ist. *Kate findet heraus, dass Julith und Sawyer ein Paar sind und beide Frauen sind mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit der Situation. Beziehungen *Ben sagte Sayid das er Richard das erste mal vor 4 Jahren getroffen hat. *Das Gebäude, dass Sayid in Moskau verlässt, hat die Hausnummer 23. *Bens Vater ist ausfallend. *Sayid gibt zu, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt. *Sayid tötet ein Huhn. Tiere *Sayid wird von der Dharma Initiative gefangen gehalten. *Ben gibt Sayid ein Buch. *Ben hilft einem Gefangenen zu entkommen, ähnlich wie seine Tochter Alex das in der Zukunft tun wird. Gefangenschaft *Sawyer calls the world visible through the window of his Barracks house "the TV". *Sawyer calls Horace Goodspeed "H". *Sawyer calls Radzinsky "Stu". *When Sayid says he's superstitious about flying, Ilana sarcastically offers to get him a rabbit's foot. *Ben tells Sayid that he can't help being a killer and torturer because that's his nature. Sayid denies this, saying he doesn't like to kill. Before he shoots young Ben Linus, he tells him he was right. *Sayid shoots the young Benjamin Linus in an attempt to prevent the future. Handlungsanalyse *Die DHARMA Initiative hat einen Folterer, um Informationen zu erzwingen. *Juliet und Kate vertragen sich. *Ben sagt Sayid, dass dieser ein Killer ist. Später schießt Sayid auf ein unschuldiges Kind - Ben. *Nach dem Mord an Andropow sagt Ben Sayid, dass er nun frei sei. Kurz danach sitzt er auf der Insel hinter Gittern Kulturelle Referenzen *A Separate Reality: Ben gives this to Sayid to read. Written by Carlos Castaneda in 1971, this allegedly non-fictional book is about a man's experience working with a self-proclaimed sorcerer. The authenticity of the book, along with the rest of Castaneda's series, has been a topic of debate since they were published. Part of the story is about the effects of plants that caused mind alterations - like mushrooms - that help people "see."(Literary works) *I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby: Oldham is playing a song on his old record player in front of his teepee. It is a popular song published in 1928. The music was written by Jimmy McHugh, the lyrics by Dorothy Fields. According to the Jazz Standards website, the song was originally written as "I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Lindy" in honor of Charles Lindbergh for the Broadway revue Harry Delmar's Revels (1927) but was dropped from that show. (Music) *Silence of the Lambs: Sayid is waiting at the cell wall looking straight ahead as young Benjamin Linus enters the holding room. This scene is an eerie homage to a character introduction scene in the 1991 film Silence of the Lambs. Hannibal Lecter, is shown restrained behind thick glass panels and windowless stone walls waiting for Clarice Starling his nemesis.(Movies and TV) Literary techniques * Ben tells Sayid that he is a killer and Sayid eventually shoots Ben after contemplating his earlier remarks. * After the murder of Andropov, Ben tells Sayid "You are free". Immediately after, we see Sayid behind bars in 1977. * Sayid tells Oldham the truth about all he knows about the Island, but Oldham doesn't believe him. * Sayid probably would have been dismissed as insane had he not mentioned the unnamed and incomplete Swan by name and function. * Sawyer describes young Ben as a "sweet kid." * Amy is concerned about the safety of the children of DHARMA, including Ben, who is ultimately responsible for the demise of DHARMA. * Hurley was put in charge to manage the Swan's food supply. Now he works as a chef for the DHARMA initiative. * Ben serves Sayid a chicken salad sandwich after we see a young Sayid kill a chicken. * Ben tells Sayid that he's a free man, the very next scene Sayid is seen locked up in a DHARMA jail cell. Referenzen zu anderen Episoden *Ein Kind tötet für seinen Bruder, um diesen zu beschützen. *Ein Kind steckt etwas in Brand, um den Erwachsenen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. *Ein Huhn wird getötet. *Sayid bestellt MacCutcheon Whisky. *Ben erwähnt sein Treffen mit Richard Ilana mentions the family of Peter Avellino. Juliet says that she and Sawyer are done "playing house". Ben mentions a man waiting outside Santa Rosa. Sayid is shown working for Build Our World in Santo Domingo Jack mentions his conversation with Sawyer to Kate. * Sayid tells Ilana that Ben "allowed his own daughter to be murdered" and is "responsible for nothing short of genocide" * Sawyer still has the M1 rifle he acquired in . * Oldham ties Sayid to a tree to interrogate him, much like Sayid tied Sawyer to a tree to interrogate him. * A captive Sayid tells a young Ben that the reason he's there is to take him with The Hostiles. Years later, a captive Ben (as Henry Gale) tells Locke he's there to take him with The Others Offene Fragen *What kind of authority does Ilana have to take Sayid on a flight in handcuffs? *What danger did Widmore's associates pose? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). Category:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden